


Forget me not

by owl_of_fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_of_fandom/pseuds/owl_of_fandom
Summary: Draco finally comes out to his mother. But does Harry still want him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 102





	Forget me not

Harry was nervous. So horribly nervous. His whole day had been a total disaster. Everything he had attempted to do had gone very wrong. He still cringed at the thought of all the reports he would have to do again tomorrow. His mind had wandered off topic on every conversation he had had. Harry had even forgotten to take a lunch break, but he doubted he would even have been able to swallow one bite. He still felt sick to his stomach. 

The whistling brought him back out of his reverie. He still had an awful lot of time and forced himself to at least try to calm himself. With a shaking hand he poured the hot water into a mug and – “Ouch!” – poured a little more over his other hand and wrist. Cursing he went over to the sink and let cold water run over the burned skin. He sighed as the pain eased slowly. 

Harry only turned off the water as his hand had gone numb from the cold. He opened the cupboard over the sink, where he kept all his medical potions, salves and bandages. Rummaging through all the different vials and tubes he cursed himself for not labelling them properly. After a while he finally found what he was looking for. His hurt hand already started to throb again. Quickly he applied the burn ointment to the raw skin. With a practiced hand he wrapped a bandage around his wrist and hand and pulled it tight with his teeth. He observed his handiwork with satisfaction before returning to his tea. 

‘Oh, great’, he thought. Burning his hand was not really pleasant but it had at least given him something to do and put his mind off things for a while. As he now sipped his almost cold tea, he felt the butterflies back in his stomach and he knew as soon as he let go of his mug his fingers would begin to tremble again. His eyes skimmed over his kitchen restlessly before stopping on the clock above the door. Harry groaned. It was only six p.m. There was still plenty of time before midnight. Plenty of time before he was meeting Draco.

Harry sighed. He just could not distract himself anymore. With his – now magically heated – tea he went into his living room. Those days in the 8th year common room seemed so long ago. As if it was decades ago, whole lives even. But it were only three years. 

He sank down into the huge cushions of his sofa and wrapped a blanket around himself. He was shaking all over from nervousness. Sipping his tea, Harry thought back of his last year in Hogwarts. It had seemed impossible at the time and it still felt hopeless now. 

Many evenings spent together in front of the fireplace talking or playing games but most of all probably the peace and freedom after the war had caused it all. Draco Malfoy had admitted to Harry that he had a crush on him. At first Harry had been flattered, of course, but – although Draco was a really good friend at the time already – Harry could not leave Ginny or even admit to himself that he was not as straight as he thought to be. During that year those things had changed. Harry realised that his relationship with Ginny was not really what he wanted anymore. As he broke it off, she had almost thanked him and started dating girls shortly after. 

Harry on the other hand did not start dating again. It took him a lot longer to find out that he likes both girls and boys and also that his affection for a specific blond Slytherin might be a bit more than friendship. As he finally had the guts to talk to Draco about it, their last year at Hogwarts was almost over. Still they went out a few times but never publicly. Draco could not risk anyone outside of Hogwarts to know that he was gay. It was bad enough to have the dark mark tattooed on his forearm for the rest of his life and a father in Azkaban, he used to say. If he was going to come out to his mother, he was sure, she was going to have a heart attack. 

That was why they had a secret affair for a few months. The time they spent together was wonderful and felt like freedom. Soon it was clear that they loved each other and made each other happy. But not really being able to be together was breaking Harry’s heart. It was tearing him apart, ripping him to pieces. So he ended things. He had to.

Even after all this time it made Harry’s eyes fill with tears thinking about the look in Draco’s eyes when he had broken up with him. Draco had been devastated but did nothing to stop Harry. Harry had received letters from him though. Letters about how sorry Draco was and how much he wished things were different. But Draco had never asked him to come back. Harry had kept every letter, read them all again from time to time. Although he had never answered one of them Draco kept writing. The letters came unregularly and sometimes there were several months between one letter and the next, so that Harry thought Draco had moved on, but then there always came another letter. 

Another glance at the clock made him tense. It was eleven p.m. Time to leave.

* * *

Draco was pacing up and down restlessly. He still could not believe what had happened. The last years he had mostly spent trying not to think about Harry. Not very successfully. He missed him horribly and could never stop imagining how life could have been with Harry by his side. Without having to hide or sneak around. And he knew he wanted that.  
Last week he had seen Harry in the Ministry. Harry had not seen him, he was sure of that, but he had watched the Auror from a distance, trying to ignore the pain in his chest that was only too familiar. He had watched Harry talk to people, Draco did not know and saw him laugh with them light-heartedly. The pain in his chest had grown until it was unbearable for Draco to stay any longer. He wanted to go home and curl himself into a ball under his blankets. 

That was when he decided to change something. He could not live a half live any longer. He needed to give him and Harry another chance.

It still took him a few days to find the courage to talk to Narcissa. Draco loved his mother and he knew that she loved him too. But still he was afraid that this might change once he told her that he fancied guys. She had only ever seen the best in him, saw in him her perfect son. How would she react when she found out? Would he still be perfect in her eyes? Did he need to be?

Then he finally met his mother. He had invited her to his flat and had cooked dinner for them. Or he had tried to, but had let it burn dramatically, so they had ordered pizza instead. Draco had spilled almost the whole bottle of wine down his front as Narcissa took away his glass and asked him what was wrong. Her eyes were full of concern.

The moment after this question had felt to Draco as if it was stretching on and on, as if time had stopped. But he had to answer eventually. Slowly he confessed to his mother, had explained that he was still the same person, nothing would change and that he hoped she would understand. Narcissa had let him speak without interrupting. As he was done talking she regarded him with an unreadable expression. Then she stood up, Draco was sure she was going to leave and never talk to him again. But to his surprise she came around the table. As she stood directly in front of him he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He felt horrible for causing her misery and opened his mouth to say so as she pulled him  
into a tight hug. He held on to her just as tightly, relief rushing through him.

For a long time neither of them moved nor spoke. As Draco pulled back he saw that his mother’s cheeks were wet with silent tears. Gently he wiped them away. 

“Draco,” she had said finally, “Draco, I’m so so sorry.” That was confusing. Draco could not imagine why she would apologise to him. So he waited for a further explanation. “I’m sorry you ever felt the need to have to come out to me. And I’m sorry you thought I might think any less of you. You’re my son and I love you, no matter what. 

Oh, and dear, I already knew you’re gay.”

She gave him a loving smile and finally Draco knew that everything was going to be fine.

The rest of the night they spent talking. Draco told Narcissa about Harry and she encouraged him to talk to Harry once more. For the first time Draco felt perfectly at ease and content with himself. Until he realised that he did not know if Harry still felt the same way about him. What if Harry did not want to give him another chance? For all he knew Harry might even be in a relationship with someone else.

The next morning he decided to write Harry a letter. He had always written to Harry, never really been able to let go. He had never really expected any kind of answer. But this time he hoped to get the answer he asked for. 

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of his living room, hesitating. He was ready to leave, wearing his coat and shoes, his wand ready to apparate in his right hand. In his left hand, the one with the bandage, he had a letter, the letter. The last letter he had received from Draco just this morning. The one that told him that Draco had finally come out to his mother. The one that asked to meet tonight if he wanted to give Draco another chance.

Quickly he pocketed the letter before leaving his flat. Right on the front step of the building he disapparated. Draco had asked to meet him on ‘their’ spot close to Tower Bridge. They had met there loads of times when they still had their affair. The street was always full with muggle tourists so they had not had to worry much about being seen. 

Harry apparated to a small street close to the meeting spot. He would walk the short distance. That was safer than suddenly appearing in a muggle-packed street. He put his wand back into his pocket and started walking. 

In the light of a street lamp he stopped again for a moment. There were so many butterflies in his stomach now, he was sure he was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath, he took out the letter once more. He just had to read it again, making sure he was not imagining things. The small tidy handwriting had a soothing effect on him. He traced the lines with his fingertips absentmindedly before going on, letter still in his hands. 

Harry had only a short distance to walk, not even five minutes but they stretched on eternally. He did not know if Draco was there already, waiting for him. His feet seemed to grow heavier with every step he took and he wanted to turn back around and go home. He was a little scared of what was to come. At the same time he was really excited and wanted to run, race and fly into Draco’s arms. He clutched the letter tighter and kept walking.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was quarter to midnight. He would be a little early but maybe watching the Thames flow by would sooth him. And maybe Draco was going to be a little early, too.

Harry turned around a corner and suddenly realised, how empty the streets were at this time of the day. There were only a few people out, where it was usually crowded by tourists.

Now Harry finally turned around the last corner. He stopped in his motion. It was no surprise but still he had to take a moment. Right there on the water’s edge he stood. Draco had his back turned to him, was watching the water. His blond hair was longer than Harry remembered it, falling in slight waves over Draco’s ears and curling in his neck.  
As if Draco knew Harry was watching him, he turned around. Harry’s heart skipped a beat. His mouth went dry, his hands sweaty. The butterflies in his stomach were doing somersaults. He took the last few steps in an almost-run stopping only inches in front of Draco. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him but did not dare to. 

* * *

Draco forced himself to stand still and stopped pacing. He was a little early and did not expect Harry to be there in another fifteen minutes. That was if Harry wanted to come at all. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled slightly on it to stay in the moment. 

Taking slow deep breaths he turned to look into the Thames. The water was pitch black but the lights of the street lamps reflected in it, as it flowed steadily through its riverbed. It helped Draco calm down. Slowly, concentrating on every breath, he turned around. He did not really know why he turned away from the water until he saw the man standing a short distance away. Harry was staring at him. His black hair even messier than usual, he was absolutely stunning. 

Draco’s heart started beating rapidly. Only now he realised that he had not really expected Harry to come at all. Hoped and wished for it with all his heart, of course, but he had not really believed it. Until now.

Within seconds Harry had closed the distance between them. They were only inches from each other but to Draco it was still too much space between them. Harry’s green eyes behind his glasses were piercing. Draco could look into them forever, he could drown in them. 

“Harry”, he breathed, “you came.” Draco’s voice was husky and he had to swallow before he could continue. “I – I thought you might have forgotten.” Suddenly Draco felt very vulnerable and insecure. He felt a blush spread over his cheeks. Harry smiled at him, this warm slightly crooked smile that made him swoon.

“Of course I came”, he said, amusement tainted his voice. Without further hesitation, Harry slid his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him close to his chest. Draco gasped and made Harry chuckle softly against his neck. 

“Oh Draco, how could I have forgotten about you?” Harry whispered before pressing his lips softly against Draco’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! ❤❤❤
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://owl-of-fandom.tumblr.com//). Feel free to drop by and say hi if you want to.


End file.
